Daisuki?
by Yuu Arukuoooo
Summary: Just another normal day at the Aliea Academy, except for Burn and Gazel fighting again! Which is normal, Hiroto being romantic all of a sudden? this is weird! Hiroto/Oc


Yo minna! It's been so long since I've written a fanfic! This time I decided to write a two-shot! XDD

Enjoy! Don't forget to review!

* * *

It was just any normal day at the Aliea Academy base, well except from the fact that Burn and Gazel are fighting over something again. Which is normal maybe?

"Fuck off Gazel, I told you already I was first to get this last bacon!" Burn shouted, as he ran around the corridors while Gazel was chasing him with a fork.

Gazel, who was usually in his cold tsundere personality was a complete opposite, from the looks of him he could kill a goat.

"Baka ne! That was mine!" He shouted, as he caught up with Burn who was resting near the Living room.

Burn looked back, as he saw his rival catching up with him. _'Shit, better run and eat this bacon' _He thought.

Meanwhile at the living room,

Two people sat there, a red-haired male and a blue-haired female both wearing the same genesis uniforms. The two sat there quietly as they watch the t.v. screams of Burn and Gazel can be heard.

"Give. Me. The. Bacon!" Gazel shouted

"Fuck no!" Burn barked back

"Looks like the lovebirds are fighting again" The red head said.

The blue-haired girl sighed, this was getting more and more annoying for her. All she wanted to do was to have some peace and these two idiots decided to show up and ruin everything.

"For fuck's sake you two!" She shouted throwing a pillow at them "Go get a room! Or else I'll lock you two up!"

This surprised both Burn and Gazel, while Burn was caught off guarded and hit by the pillow, Gazel managed to take a bite from the delicious bacon.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Burn said as he rubbed his face and threw the pillow back, he looked at his beloved bacon which was half-eaten by his partner Gazel.

"Damn you Gazel!" He shouted

"Hahaha! That's what you get from messing with me and Yukio-san!" Gazel laughed as he happily skipped through the corridor.

Yukio gave a sigh of relief as the two disappeared from sight, their voices can't be heard now. Finally, some peace time.

"Damn. Love birds" She grumbled

The red head which was Hiroto gave a laugh, "Jeez. Yukio-san you sound jealous." He said in a taunting tone

"Shut it Gran, I'm not j-jealous." She said as she avoided eye contact and looked in the other direction, blushing.

Hiroto stood up and walker towards closer to Yukio until their faces are a few inches away from touching.  
"Awww, you're so cute when you blush!" Hiroto said in a sexy tone, which made Yukio blush even more.

Seeing the situation she's in, Yukio stood up which made Hiroto fall on his butt. "I'm going to my room" She said in a flat tone, trying to hide her feelings. And she walked out of the room.

Hiroto stood up and watched her go out, he wouldn't stop his heart from racing especially when he's near the girl he likes. "See you later, ja ne"

* * *

Yukio wouldn't stop her heart from racing, after the events earlier she couldn't think straight. She was too occupied from her thoughts that she didn't noticed Burn calling her name. Entering her room at once, she slammed the door behind her and jumped on her bed.

"Damn you Hiroto-kun." She whispered as she buried her head in her pillow, "Why do you always tease me?"

She took deep breaths and slowly closed her eyes. Minutes later she fell asleep. After an hour, there was a knock on the door.

"Yukio chan! Yukio chan!" Hiroto shouted, I seemed like ages since he called her name, there was no answer.

Minutes later she heard a loud bang from her door, someone was knocking out loud as if it was the end of the world.

"Jeez." She said sleepily, "I'm Coming!" She said as she stood up and opened the door to see the guy she liked, Hiroto-kun.

"H-hiroto-kun! What brings you here?" She said in a shocked tone.

'_Wait, what's he doing here? Is there something wrong? Oh fuck. Don't tell me they knew that I was the one who stole Gazel's beautiful comb!' _ She thought, pre occupied by her thoughts again, she didn't noticed that Hiroto was calling her name.

Snapping back from reality, she was surprised to see Hiroto-kun holding out a beautiful bouquet of flowers infront of her.

"Eh? What's this?" She asked. Giving him a confused look

Hiroto looked at the carpeted floor then back at Yukio's face, staring at her beautiful ocean blue orbs, blushing madly he said, "T-these are for y-you"

Handing them out in her face she gladly accepted it without any complaints or whatsoever, "A-arigato Hiroto-kun!"

"Dai-su-ki~ Yukio-chan!" Hiroto said teasingly, leaning closer to her face only a few centimeters away from her soft pink lips.

With that, he gave her a soft peck on the lips. And left Yukio standing there with a shocked look on her face

* * *

Me: TABLEFLIP. I HAVENT SLEPT YET. IT'S 3 IN THE MORNING!

GOODNIGHT MINNA! Review please! :DD

Will continue at ch. 2 Orz'


End file.
